


Your Voice

by BaraLinni



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, phonesex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 17:19:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13640883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BaraLinni/pseuds/BaraLinni
Summary: Xemnas is away and Saïx can't sleep. Apparently, neither can Xemnas





	Your Voice

**Author's Note:**

> What better way is there to celebrate the new trailers than to write smut, am I right? ;)

Saïx heaved an annoyed and tired sigh and turned back onto his side. He just could not fall asleep, and it was now late enough that it was starting to seriously bother him. He watched as the display of his phone lit up with the notification to remove the charger, and before he could change his mind he reached out and grabbed the phone, quickly scrolling through his contacts and dialling a number. He pressed the phone tightly to his ear, surprised when the person on the other end picked up only a second or so later.

“Hello”, Xemnas’s warm, deep voice greeted him.

“Hi”, Saïx breathed back, a feeling of tranquility sweeping over him after hearing just that one word.

“So, you can’t sleep either, then”.

Saïx huffed a soft laugh and readjusted his head on the pillow. “You could say that”.

There was the sound of sheets rustling through the receiver. “I’ve only been gone a couple days. Can you really not live without me that long?” Xemnas’s voice was teasing, but Saïx recognised the tiredness hidden beneath.

“No, it seems I can’t”, he murmured, which earned him a moment of silence before Xemnas spoke again, voice soft.

“I miss you”.

Saïx smiled a bit too sadly for his liking. “I miss you too”. Then, after a short moment’s consideration, he added: “I missed hearing your voice”.

Xemnas gave an amused huff. “Well, I’ve missed just about everything about you”.

An idea crept into Saïx’s mind, a tiny speck of a suggestion, and without really even thinking it through, Saïx decided to act on it. He let his hand travel downward to stop on his thigh, rubbing slow circles with his thumb. “Oh? Like what?”

“Do you want the whole list?” Xemnas sounded amused.

“If it's not too much trouble”, Saïx smiled sweetly, well aware that Xemnas could not see it.

A rustling sound indicated that Xemnas was shaking his head. “I miss your obvious sass, for one”. Saïx could almost hear Xemnas rolling his eyes and quirking his lips the way he did when he was joking.

“Like you’re one to talk”, he laughed, letting his fingers ghost over the skin of his inner thigh.

Xemnas stayed quiet, and Saïx wondered briefly if he had fallen asleep, before his low voice returned to fill the silence. “I miss your laugh”.

Saïx could not help but smile widely. “Sappy. So, what have you been up to?” he asked, lightly scratching his inner thigh, hoping that Xemnas would keep talking.

“Cleaning up other people’s messes, mostly. You know how it is”.

Saïx smiled, moving his hand upward. “Oh, that must have been fun”.

Xemnas huffed and very probably rolled his eyes. “You know it. I found some interesting books, though. A series”.

This was it. “Really? What’s it about?”

Xemnas inhaled deeply, and Saïx smirked and moved into a more comfortable position, sliding his hand to the side to rub over the bulge in his boxers. “Well, it all starts when the main characters have to go live in a…”

Saïx was already drifting off, letting the sound of Xemnas’s voice fill his head while he stroked his growing erection through his boxers. He carefully positioned his phone so that his increasingly heavy breathing would not be picked up by it, and let his eyes fall shut as he slipped his hand beneath the waistband. He had to bite back a groan as he accidentally dragged a finger across the slit on the head. With the steady flow of Xemnas’s voice close to his ear, Saïx began stroking himself, gradually speeding up, spreading his legs on instinct more than on purpose. It wasn't long before his legs started twitching and it felt _so_ -

“-tomatoes in the pan, and then stir gently”.

Saïx stopped moving his hand, blinking to clear the haze and fighting back control over his breath. “ _What?_ ” he wheezed, utterly confused. He scowled when Xemnas laughed.

“You know, if you wanted to try phonesex, you could’ve just asked”.

“Now, where's the fun in that?” Saïx tried to sound smug, but being slightly out of breath sort of lessened the effect. He took a couple of steadying breaths before he scowled at the quiet phone. “So, are you joining or not? 'Cause either way you’d better start talking again”.

Xemnas’s laugh rumbled through the phone. “You do have a way with words, don’t you”. Sheets rustled again and Xemnas’s voice slowed and deepened. “So, if I were there right now, what would you want me to do?”

“Honestly?” Saïx started, making himself more comfortable again, letting his hand wander across his hip and thigh. “It’s a tie between ‘tease me until dawn’ and ‘fuck me senseless’”.

“I think I can work with that”, Xemnas hummed.

“You most definitely can”. Saïx let his fingers ghost over his erection and grinned at the sound of breaths on the other end.

“Now then…” Xemnas’s voice dropped and slowed even more. “Once the tomato sauce has-”

Saïx gave an impressive snort of laughter, rolling onto his side as he fought to regain his breath. “Enough with the tomato sauce!” he keened and wiped at his tearing eyes.

Xemnas laughed at his end, and Saïx could almost imagine his breath puffing against his shoulder. “Just wanted to ease up the tension”.

“You know I always relax for you anyway”, Saïx said and waggled his eyebrows as he started to stroke his dick steadily. He didn’t give himself any time to think over his next words, which tumbled from his mouth almost an octave lower than usual. “I wish I had your dick up my ass right now”. He winced, immediately wishing that he’d given the wording a bit more thought.

Xemnas, on the other hand, seemed to find his wording rather more than acceptable, at least judging by the deep groan coming from Saïx’s phone. A groan that seemed to reverberate through Saïx’s spine right down to his cock.

Saïx stifled a gasp and let his hand move in quicker, shorter strokes. “Xemnas…”

“Mm, you sound so good, Saïx”, Xemnas murmured over the phone, and Saïx reached out blindly to the side with his free hand, not entirely sure why.

He had popped the cap open and somehow squeezed some of the clear liquid onto his fingers one-handed before his brain fully registered that he had grabbed the lube. _Well, why not_. He breathed deeply as he circled his asshole with a finger, vaguely aware that Xemnas was saying something and that his phone was very slowly sliding down the pillow. He let the murmur of Xemnas’s voice fill his head as he slowly worked a finger inside his ass, stroking his cock with his other hand. After a suitable amount of time, he added a second finger, hissing slightly at the stretching feeling.

He was so focused on relaxing that he almost didn’t react to Xemnas’s voice trailing off. That is, until he very clearly heard a questioning “... Tomato sauce?” coming from the phone.

Saïx would have laughed, had he not had two fingers buried to the knuckles in his ass and been very intent on finding his g-spot at that very moment. Instead, he breathed out a meager excuse for a giggle and craned his neck to position his head closer to the phone. “Yeah?” he queried, intelligently, and feeling slightly out of breath.

“I can barely hear you, babe”.

Saïx suddenly felt like he was being selfish. “Sorry, I need both hands”.

His rather half-assed apology elicited a surprisingly loud moan from Xemnas, and Saïx once again felt it travel down his spine with a shudder just as his fingers brushed his prostate. His cock twitched, his ass clenched, and he came, not completely aware of what kind of sounds he was making.

While slowly floating down from the peak of orgasm, Saïx heard a series of questionable sounds from the phone before they transitioned into irregular breaths.

As they were both trying to even out their breathing, Saïx noticed that some drops had landed on the underside of his chin. He sluggishly lifted a heavy arm to wipe it off, practically punching himself in the face in the process. Then he turned his head to speak softly into the receiver. “Hey”.

He was met with Xemnas’s familiar post-orgasm rumble. “Hey”.

Feeling there was little left to say, Saïx nuzzled his pillow and burrowed beneath the covers. “G’night, love you”, he murmured, and was floating off to sleep almost before he heard Xemnas’s reply.

“I love you too”.


End file.
